Listen
by scoob2222
Summary: Written after seeing the promo for the season finale. What might have happened after Eddie and Nick fought.


Janet's plans for the day included lots of television, namely catching up on the soap operas she'd taped that week, doing her nails, relaxing and, most of all, not thinking of Eddie Latekka.

She was done painting one hand and had watched half a show, and not thought about Eddie in seven minutes when the door bell rang. She opened it and then tried to shut it again, a hand shot out to stop her, "Wait, Janet please."

"Eddie, go away, I'm not done hating you," she told him.

"I know, Janet, but I really need someone to talk to and….I'm kind of bleeding."

"What?" she stopped trying to push him out and instead pulled him in. Sure enough there was blood caked on the back of his shirt, "Who did you fight with?"

"How do you know it was a fight?" he asked indignantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Who?"

"Nick…but he totally deserved it."

She shook hear head, "I'm going to get the peroxide, you take off your shirt and sit down. You can tell me the whole story while I clean you up." She turned toward the bathroom, but he grabbed her hand, "Thanks," he said softly. She nodded and hurried out of the room. Goddamn it she had no will power when it came to that man.

As she walked back into her living room she reminded herself that she was not fourteen and she would not faint because Eddie had taken his shirt off…..although she would file the image away for later.

"So," she asked as she began to soak the cloth with peroxide, "What did Nick do?"

"He bought a space for the business we were supposed to start ten years ago."

"Wow! What a monster!" she said sarcastically, pretending to gasp at the thought.

"Hey, who's side are you on?" he growled and she took great pleasure in pressing the cloth against him and hearing him gasp in pain.

"Let's remember that I am currently hating you and only helping you because you're pathetic and bleeding…so don't expect understanding, sympathy, or Florence Nightingale, okay?"

"Duly noted," he said, as breathed deeply at the sting.

"These are deep Eddie, maybe we should get you to the hospital."

"Please, I've had worse on the job, and I've had all my shots, just…." He stopped, "Could you just clean them up for me…please?"

Softening, and damning herself, at the tone of her voice she nodded and said, "Okay, just try not to move, I don't want them to start bleeding again."

"Nick rented a place, how did that end with glass in your back?" she asked after she was done cleaning and had begun bandaging the cuts.

"I might have thrown him through the front window."

"Jesus, Eddie."

He pulled away and whirled around to look at her, "What was I supposed to do? He's standing there like he's some big savior, here to make everything better. He can't make anything better. I've spent years playing catch up because he deserted me and he thinks a freaking sign and an empty room can fix that."

"Maybe it could be a start."

"No, I don't want a new start. I want him gone."

"Eddie…."

"Forget it," he said as he grabbed his shirt and yanked it back on, "I didn't come here to hear about how perfect Nick Garrett is, I hear that everywhere else."

"Why did you come here then?" she yelled, "You have plenty of people who could have done this, why are you here, Eddie? What do you want from me?"

"I don't," he ran his hands through his hair and growled in irritation, "I wanted to talk to you, I wanted you to….hear me."

"I do hear you; I hear that you're spending a ton of time and energy being mad at something that happened ten years ago. Your friends forgave him, Hannah forgave him, why can't you let it go?"

"CAUSE HE LEFT! HE ABADONED ME!" Eddie roared, "Just like everyone else. My parents, everyone in high school, every girl I've ever dated. But not Nick, Nick was supposed to come through for me." Eddie stopped and turned away from her, "He didn't. He left, he let me down, and he fucked me over in that goddamn book like I was a stupid small town moron. And he thinks a window can fix that."

"Oh, Eddie," she moved closer and laid a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry."

He seemed to draw back into himself in one breath. He shrugged, and shook his head, "Forget it. I shouldn't have bothered you; you shouldn't even be talking to me."

Janet watched him head toward the door. She should let him leave, he was right, she shouldn't even have let him in, but…."Eddie, wait."

He paused at the door.

She took a deep breath, "Just, uh, I need to finish putting your bandages on and you should, you know, stay for a while so I can make sure nothing's bleeding."

He turned back toward her, "You sure?"

She nodded, "But….you're going to have to watch General Hospital with me."

He smiled, just a little, "Can I make fun of the guys on it?"

She smiled too, "Sure."

"Okay." He walked back over and they stood awkwardly for a moment. Finally, they both sat on the couch, trying to relax and let the tension fade.

A few minutes later, "So, wait…..who's the father of the brunette chick's baby?"


End file.
